


Forget-Me-Not

by Uzuchiha1023



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depressed Uzumaki Naruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzuchiha1023/pseuds/Uzuchiha1023
Summary: Naruto has a friend, a rival, a brother. One who needs him a little more than he lets on
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	Forget-Me-Not

Naruto stared up at his best friend. The two were at Sasuke's place for a sleepover, currently playing video games in the living room with Itachi supervising the first graders as Mikoto worked on dinner. As usual, Fugaku Uchiha was working with Naruto's dad on some project in the yard.

"Sasuke-chan?" The blond muttered quietly.

"I told you not to call me that." Sasuke pouted, placing his controller down, and facing Naruto. "What is it?"

"If I died, would you be sad?"

Itachi's head rose from across the room.

"What? Of course I would be sad. You're my only friend in the whole wide world."

Blue eyes shimmered. "You mean it?"

"Course. What about you?"

Naruto seemed to play with the idea for a moment, before shaking his head, and offering an answer that would get Itachi to keep a close eye on the child for months.

"No, I wouldn't want to live in a world without Sasuke. I'd much rather follow you."

Sasuke slumped at his desk. Middle school was a bitch. Shoving his homework to the side, he yanked out his cell, and dialed the only number he could think of.

"Teme?"

"Come over."

"Eh? Now?"

"Yes, now." Sasuke hissed. 

"Uh, it's nine o'clock."

"No shit Sherlock."

There was a pause on the line, and Sasuke held his breath until he heard a resounding sigh.

"A'ight, I'll be out your window in five, and it better not be locked this time bastard."

Sighing in relief, the Uchiha chuckled. "It won't be Dobe."

"Good, 'cause I really don't want to have to explain that to your mom again."

"Just get over here Usuratonkatchi."

"Hmph."

When the window to his room slid open, Sasuke sighed with relief. He wasn't sure why, but lately he'd been uneasy about being away from Naruto. As the blond tumbled in the second floor window, the raven pulled him up, and shushed him.

"Itachi's still up." He whispered. Naruto offered a quizzical glance.

"And your parents aren't?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They've both got work trips tomorrow."

"Ah."

Once the boys were all settled in Sasuke's bed, (Their parents no longer question how it is that their children go to bed alone, and often wake up with their best friend) Naruto began a steady chit-chat.

"So Sakura asked me for your number again today."

"Hn."

"Yeah. She's sweet, but she tries a little too hard, y'know? It's like big brother Itachi said. Slow and steady wins the race." A 'what the fuck' expression made Naruto snort, and explain. "I just mean that none of these girls think about what you want in the long run. Sure, they're pretty, but the real question is, can they cook?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to snort. Naruto slapped him, and the two lay in silence for a while, shifting every now and again so they ended up in their normal position, with Naruto laying on Sasuke's chest, playing absently with the dark strands of hair.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Mm."

"What would you- hypothetically, of course-what would you... do, I guess. What would happen, if I were to die?"

Sasuke stiffened. "Isn't that obvious? I would kill whoever murdered you."

Naruto frowned. 'No... that's not what I mean...'

Not wanting to say what he'd meant, for fear of worrying his friend, Naruto kept his mouth shut.

"Dobe."

"Nnh?"

"What would you do if I died?"

Shaking away the strange wave of deja vu, the blond chuckled lightly. "I don't think I could live in a world without my best friend."

Nothing more was said, both wanting to say something, neither willing to say it.

Over the next few years, Naruto's mental condition became increasingly unstable. The blond got into fights, and seemed more distant, and then random, little things would slap a wide grin on his face as if nothing had happened. Sasuke, of course, was the first to notice this strange behavior, and voiced his concerns to his brother. Itachi had cursed, and gotten up, telling a confused Sasuke to tell Naruto they were picking him up. They'd gone to the hospital. Sasuke never had time to ask why, because as soon as they were out of the car, Sakura, training as a medical student was at his side, asking what he needed. Itachi told the girl he needed to see Tsunade, Naruto's family doctor. After a confused eternity, and tests that made no sense, the diagnosis came, and suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt, every piece of the huge puzzle clicking into place at once.

"Well brat, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're Bipolar alright, good catch Itachi."

"Shit." The older Uchiha swore. "I knew this was coming one day."

Sasuke stood, rounding on his brother. "You knew all along?!"

"Well, no. I suspected somethi-"

"And you never thought to tell me?! Or his parents, or even fucking him?!"

"Sasuke. It's okay." Dark eyes darted to a hunched blond. "It's not Itachi-nii's fault. Please don't blame him. I'm sorry."

Sasuke stared. "Sorry, for what?"

When Naruto looked up, everyone in that room felt like crying. Tears slipped silently from wide, crystal clear eyes. "I'm sorry I'm defective!"

The youngest Uchiha was at his side in an instant. "Naruto, listen very carefully to me. You are not defective, you are not broken, in no way are you worth less than you ever were before. You are kind, and smart, and funny, and perfect. In fact, now I have something I can help you with, okay? This doesn't change who you are, Naruto. It's just another spontaneous part of you."

Tsunade sat back, impressed. "He really has a way with words, doesn't he?"

Itachi laughed, and shook his head. "Not even a little bit. No, my little brother is the stuck-up asshole he will always be, but he always seemed to have a way with Naruto."

"So that's it..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pounded on the door in front of him yet again.

"Dobe!" He called. "It's pouring out here, let me in!"

When there was no response, the raven frowned. This wasn't like Naruto. The college student had called the raven, but when he picked up, there was no one there, so he came over. It was possible that the blond was out, and had butt dialed him, but the probability seemed increasingly low. Pulling out the spare key that he had only for emergencies, Sasuke ended up letting himself in.

"Naruto?" All the lights were off, and the curtains were drawn. Room after room provided no clue to where the blond might be, other than the mess that littered the floor, and if that was a clue, then Sasuke had missed it every time he'd ever been to the blond's house.

Finally, Sasuke made it upstairs to the bathroom, and froze. Letting a shaky breath out, the Uchiha extended a hand. Naruto lay on the floor, completely naked, save for the necklace Sasuke gave him for his twelfth birthday that he never takes off. Blue eyes stared unseeing at the wall. The hand was a way of determining the severity of the situation. If the blond reached up to take it, it was medium. In situations like these, Naruto relied solely on Sasuke. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Could hardly even see. Sasuke knelt down to gather his friend up in his arms, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to his bed. Once Naruto was settled, Sasuke left to the closet to grab some underwear and pajamas, regardless of the time. Carefully slipping the blond into his beloved frog onesie, he heaved a sigh, and sat on the bed, watching as Naruto continued to stare into space. It broke his heart sometimes, seeing his best friend like this. Naruto refused to let anyone else near him when he fell into one of his depression episodes. The blond was usually so happy.

"Sasuke..."

Blinking back to himself, Sasuke reached over to brush some hair out of brilliant blue eyes.

"Yeah Dobe."

For a moment, the blond had a troubled look on his face, as if he had something he wanted to say, but wasn't sure how or if he should.

"Would... would you be... no. What would you do... if I, were to disappear one day?"

"I would find whoever took you, and bring you back home."

Naruto shook his head, a tear slipping down his face. "What if... what if I took me?"

Sasuke stared. Then, he got up quickly, and grabbed hold of the blond.

"Naruto don't you dare! You know exactly what you mean to me, you've been my best friend my whole life! Don't even think about killing yourself! I don't care if you didn't mean it, just don't say it!"

Naruto swallowed, and closed his overflowing eyes. "You're right." He cracked out. "It's stupid."

Sasuke shook his head, pulling his best friend close, and holding him like it was the only thing keeping the blond alive. "It's not stupid, Naruto. It's not even unthinkable. That's why I don't want to hear you say it. I know it's a possibility. It has been since high school, and now college is giving you a hard time, but you're going to be okay. Push through college, take your medication, when was the last time you took your pills?"

"They make me tired."

"Naruto, you need them. The reason you're in this condition is because you refuse to take them."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll do better."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the Bipolar blond. "Please don't apologize. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay. I'm not angry, Naruto. I'm just constantly terrified that one day I'm gonna wake up and you won't be here." Sasuke's throat closed as he tried to fight away that thought. "I never want to get that call, Naruto. I never want to wake up in a world without you. Out of curiosity, what would you do, if I were to die?"

The answer was instant. "I would kill myself."

The raven held his breath. "Don't. No matter what, please don't."

Naruto looked up. "Don't you go all emo on me Uchiha."

Sasuke blinked.

The blond in his arms smiled. Not huge, but a real, genuine smile all the same. "Thank you, Teme."

Sasuke picked up the ringing cellphone on his nightstand, growling into it, "Aniki, What the hell? It's two in the morning. I've got work tomo-"

"Otouto. It's Naruto."

Sasuke sat up. Ice ran through his veins, and his throat closed. 'Oh god no.' "I'll be right there."

"Go to his house, I'm on my way."

Sasuke threw the covers off, and leaped out of bed, yanking on a shirt, and some jeans Before snatching his keys, and wallet, and rushing out to his car. Halfway to the blond's house, sirens picked up behind him, but Sasuke didn't stop. A speaker sounded telling the black, speeding mercedes to pull over. He didn't. Screeching to a halt in front of Naruto's house, he took note of a crying Sakura outside, and swore. No cops. That had to be a good sign. Well, except for the one he'd picked up on the way. ignoring the cop, Sasuke jumped out of his car, and raced up to the house. Sakura had probably come over in the middle of the night. Sasuke, Sakura, and another friend from high school, Kiba Inuzuka often showed up randomly at different times of day and night. Speaking of Kiba... The dog lover's car slid into the driveway, his own cop on his tail. Sasuke paid no attention to the sobbing Sakura, forcing the worst case scenario out of his head.

'Please be okay.' He chanted in his head, ignoring his nose smarting, and the building tears. 'You have to be okay.' He pushed open the door. 'If you're gone...' A tear fell at the thought. 'If you're gone I'll be all alone. Please don't leave me all alone.'

And then he saw it. Naruto lay on the living room floor, in the same position he usually lay when he was having one of his episodes. The empty bottle of Bipolar meds lay next to him. A whispered "Oh my god." came from a cop standing beside him, and Kiba's resounding, "Oh my god! Shit! fucking hell, no!"

Sasuke could only stare. The thought of Naruto, so full of life was still prominent in his mind, and the reality that that blond was gone simply refused to manifest. As he stared at his best friend, Memories whispered by him. A loud, rambunctious laugh rang through his head. That time when the boys had gone out picking berries at midnight because their parents said they couldn't. Naruto smiling, and holding out a cookie that he'd made specifically for Sasuke. Their first day of middle school, where the blond was too excited to keep still. The days Sasuke came running to his best friend because he had nowhere else to go... where would he go now? A choked sob tore from his throat as he raised his eyes. Blue eyes sparkled back at him, and the most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen spread across a tan face. When was the last time Naruto smiled like that? 

"You're okay."

The smile turned sad, and Sasuke wished for nothing more than to have it back.

"No, Teme. I'm not okay."

Dark eyes darted back to the floor, where the same blond lay unmoving. Sasuke looked back up, tears blurring his vision.

"I don't want you to go."

A small laugh rang out. "I know." Naruto whispered, clearly still trying to keep his smile, even with the tears falling down his face. "I wish I hadn't."

"But... You're right here."

Naruto chuckled again, apology clear in his gaze. "Don't do this to yourself Sasuke. You have your whole life ahead of you."

The Uchiha shook his head. "I don't want to live in a world without you. I don't understand, why won't you stay?"

"I can't stay, Sasuke! I wish I could, I do! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I wish I could come home to you! I wish I had never been so stupid!" Naruto sobbed.

"You can! We can play again, like we did when we were kids!"

"It's too late for that Sasuke. I've gotta go."

"N-no!" Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't lose him a second time. "Please! I don't- I can't- I love you!" 

Blue eyes widened. "No, Sasuke, don't say that now! Not now of all times!" Naruto slumped to his knees, sobbing. "Please don't say it now!"

"It's true though! Stay, I need you! I love you Naruto! I always have."

Naruto lifted his gaze, Teary blue meeting glistening black. "I love you too Sasuke."

And a little piece of Sasuke broke away.

As Naruto stood up, walked to him, and kissed him, Sasuke closed his eyes, Delighted that he could feel his best friend. When he opened his eyes though... The blond was gone. Someone was calling his name.

"Sasuke, look at me! He can't hear me! Mother!"

Sasuke blinked at the boy in front of him.

"Aniki."

"Oh thank God! Otouto, you're okay." Itachi crushed his brother in a hug, and Sasuke noticed the tears on his face.

"I'm getting a promotion at work." The younger raven said absently. "I have to tell Naruto."

Itachi stiffened. "Little brother, Naruto's dead."

Sasuke frowned. "What are you talking about? I just saw him."

Two adults joined Itachi where he stood.

"Mother, Father, what is it?" Sasuke frowned. They looked sad. "Naruto's fine. He's right-" Sasuke stared at the body on the floor. A blond man, and a red haired woman sat next to him, sobbing. The youngest Uchiha glared, racing forwards, and yanking Naruto away from them.

"Otouto!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke held his best friend to his chest, snapping at anyone who came too close. "Don't touch him! Get away from him!"

Mikoto broke down, sobbing into her husband's chest. Kushina watched Sasuke, trying to control her tears. 

"Sasuke. You can't save him this time. You've done so much for our son, and we are both so grateful-"

Minato picked up when Kushina began crying. "Naruto needed you, and you were there every time. Thank you. Nothing could have stopped this-"

"You're wrong! I Could have stopped it!" Sasuke yelled, hot tears searing his worn cheeks.

"Sasuke-"

"No! I could have! He was my best friend! He was my brother! He was my everything!" Sasuke was screaming now, and even Fugaku had to turn away, not willing to see his son like this. "I loved him!"

That got everyone's attention. Itachi stepped forwards. 

"I know, Otouto. He loved you too. He told me once that he loved you so much it hurts sometimes. Now you have to let him go."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't! I can't live without him!"

Mikoto sobbed. Itachi walked forwards, slowly taking Naruto away from Sasuke. "Stand up, little brother." When the raven was up, Itachi handed the blond to him bridal style. "You insisted on carrying him home from the hospital into this world. Now, you carry him out"

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the pretty black headstone. "A whole year, Dobe. you still remember me? Everything's in place. I'm coming to see you. I still love you, Naruto. More than anything."

Had anyone been at the cemetery that cloudy sunday morning, they'd have heard the gunshot. Naruto heard it. He always hung out around his grave when Sasuke came. The Uchiha could no longer see him, but he made a habit of talking to the dead blond. Now, that blond swore, and ran to the body of his best friend.

"Sasuke, you idiot! You stupid- Itachi! Your parents! Oh, you stupid, stupid assho-"

"Leave it Dobe."

Naruto froze. Slowly, he turned to face the raven standing behind him. "Sasuke."

Dark eyes filled with tears. "You're here."

Crystal blue also welled up. "Of course I'm here. It's sunday. You always come on sunday."

Slowly, Sasuke reached out to touch a whiskered cheek. When he felt the soft flesh, tears began to fall freely. "I love you."

Naruto pulled him in close. "I love you too."

Sasuke leaned in, connecting their lips in a kiss that was so much more than a promise. Only to be broken by the sound of footsteps.

"Oh Otouto." Two heads darted to watch as Itachi knelt next to his brother's body. "What have you done?"

"Aniki." Itachi's head snapped up, and Sasuke took a step back, surprised. 

"Sasuke..." The elder Uchiha turned to the blond whose hand was laced with Sasuke's. "Naruto." Itachi smiled, even as his voice broke, and tears fell from tired eyes.

"Aniki, I-"

"No, it's okay. I understand why you had to to it."

Now, they were all crying, a choked up Naruto stepping forwards. "Itachi-nii. I, I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened if I hadn't-"

"Naruto it's okay. I'm only sorry we couldn't do more. There was no saving Sasuke once you were gone." Itachi bit his lip to keep it from trembling. "When you two were in grade one, you asked each other what one would do if the other died. You both made it pretty clear that you couldn't live without each other."

"Thank you Itachi-nii. F-for everything. For watching us grow up. For keeping us safe. For covering for us when we stole those cookies from your guys' mom."

Itachi nodded, turning to his brother. "I love you Otouto."

Sasuke sniffed, closing his eyes. "I love you too Aniki."

"Naruto."

"ye-eah?"

"Take care of my idiot brother, will you?"

Naruto nodded, stepping forwards, and hugging Itachi. Sasuke joined in, and for a moment, it was just like old times. Itachi broke the silence.

"I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Aniki."

Mikoto smiled as her eldest son opened her front door. "Itachi, what a nice surprise. Is Sasuke with you?" When she saw the tears on Itachi's face, she frowned. Her eldest cried about as much as her husband, so she knew it was something serio- _oh. Oh no._

Itachi smiled weakly at his mother. "No mother. Sasuke is no longer with me. He's finally where he wants to be."

The scream of a grieving mother carried three blocks away, and Mikoto slumped in her son's arms, crying out her sorrows to the world. When Fugaku came home from work, that's how he found his remaining family. When he asked what was wrong, it was once again Itachi who bore the news.

"Sasuke decided he'd waited long enough to see his best friend. Naruto was the love of his life. Now..." Itachi couldn't hold himself together for the last words. "Now everything, is finally... how it s-should be. Everything is finally okay."

And so Fugaku joined his wife and son in their grieving, and Sasuke was buried by his best friend's grave, and every sunday morning, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku went to visit the two. Kushina and Minato joined in this routine, and for a few hours, every sunday, the families were together again. Eventually, there would be not two, but four, listening from Sasuke and Naruto's side. Two dark haired, blue eyed, whiskered boys playing happily among the grave stones, marvelling the forget-me-nots that had grown around Their parent's graves. No one knew how the flowers had gotten there. No one had planted them, but the plants tangled together, connecting the two forever.

**Author's Note:**

> That was really hard to write. I remember now, why I don't do death fics. When I say hard to write, I mean physically challenging, because I cry so hard through the whole thing that I can't see my keyboard...  
> *Sigh*  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the writing. If you enjoyed the content, you're a heartless bastard. I didn't even enjoy the content, and I wrote it.  
> Erm... every kudos is appreciated, thank you once again.


End file.
